


Waffle Appreciation

by oh_no_what_plot



Series: We Are The Dregs [1]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Fun, Gangs, Gen, Gossip, I Made Myself Hungry, Mentions of the Crows, No Angst, Pre-Canon, The Barrel, Waffle House, Waffles, Waffles Are The Best, and per haskell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_no_what_plot/pseuds/oh_no_what_plot
Summary: "The point was," Dirix said, "that these waffles are the best.""Yeah," Rotty agreed. "Which reminds me, Nina asked me to buy some for her. Paid me, as well.""Nobody can rival Nina's love for waffles," Anika said, polishing off her plate. "But let's all agree we love them.""Universally," Pim added.***In which we all love waffles
Series: We Are The Dregs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587319
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: i'm in love with nina zenik





	Waffle Appreciation

As the streets emptied of its daytime customers and began to fill with the less honest, perhaps more wealthy visitors that wandered at night, a small group of teenagers drifted across the street and into the ever popular waffle house in the heart of the Barrel. It was an establishment that served the best quality waffles and pancakes in all of Ketterdam, and one that was seemingly safe from all attacks. It may have been due to pure luck, but it was more likely related to the overwhelming popularity of its products among the Barrel gangs.

The teenagers, some hooded and others with faces clearly displayed in the early twilight, settled at a particular table by the window, laughing about the antics of the day. One by one, they ordered their meals, the vendors not batting an eye at the guns, knives and other assorted weapons on display.

"So what's the latest word on the streets?" asked Pim, directing his question at Anika, his friend and fellow Dregs member.

"You want to talk about gossip?" Anika smirked from her place at the head of the table.

"As long as it doesn't get me in trouble," Pim said. The others chuckled at that but were listening attentively all the same.

"Hmm..." Anika crossed her arms and made a thoughtful expression and everyone present immediately saw was just to be dramatic. "That means I can't say anything about Kaz, or Inej, or -"

"I heard a certain rumour about Kaz," Dirix interrupted, his voice hushed as he leaned in.

"Go on," said Big Bolliger. "What is it?"

"Word is that he hasn't been getting along with Per Haskell, and wants to take control," Dirix whispered, and the members at the table all straightened up and glanced around anxiously and wide-eyed.

"Don't say that out here," Rotty hissed. "Who knows who's listening?"

Ignoring him, Dirix looked over at Anika to see if she had a reaction, thus revealing whether or not the rumours were true, but her face was blank and she gave nothing away.

"I don't think the staff here would tell anyone," Pim observed after a moment, and the group relaxed a little.

"True," Rotty said, "our protection is too valuable."

"Besides, those rumours are hardly new," Anika finally contributed, to everyone's surprise. "Per Haskell is getting old, and Kaz is far smarter."

"You just say that because he recruited you," Big Bolliger said. "Per Haskell is a very dangerous man."

"Was," Dirix corrected, a small smile on his face as he revelled in the pride of being correct. "Now he just sits in the Slat and drinks away our money."

"One of these days, your words will get you killed," Rotty warned his friend. "There may be enemies listening."

"It wouldn't be th-" Dirix was interrupted by one of the waiters walking up and placing five plates of various waffles in front of them. "Thank you."

The other followed suit, thanking the waiter and then digging in. The table was relatively quiet for a little as they all ate their meals, rejuvenating after the hard day. Just an hour ago, they had taken out a particularly rough group of older men who were trying to kidnap one of the kids Kaz wanted protected.

Finally, when they were halfway through and feeling less hungry, Dirix declared, "The food here is the best in Kerch."

"Agreed," Pim said. "Though I can't say I've been outside the Barrel for food in a long, long time."

Anika snorted. "Who has, among us at least?"

"Once you enter the Barrel, you can never leave," Big Bolliger said darkly. "Unless you are a merchant of some sort."

"They're in the most danger," Rotty said. The five members paused and exchanged a grin as they all recalled a particular merchant's son who had arrived not too long ago.

"The point was," Dirix said, "that these waffles are the best."

"Yeah," Rotty agreed. "Which reminds me, Nina asked me to buy some for her. Paid me, as well."

"Nobody can rival Nina's love for waffles," Anika said, polishing off her plate. "But let's all agree we love them."

"Universally," Pim added.

Big Bolliger suddenly stood up, his waffle unfinished. "I have to go."

He left without a word, and the others stared after him.

"I call dibs on finishing his food!" Dirix yelled, which immediately sparked a war as the four scrambled to get some of the sugar-sprinkled waffle Big Bolliger had left behind.

Nobody commented on where he might have gone.

* * *

Standing in the darkness of the alley behind the House of the White Rose, where the air was pungent with perfume and sweat, Rotty stood with one hand on his gun and the other on a small and mysterious box.

After a minute, there was a soft noise from outside a window and a figure cloaked in black emerged from the shadows.

"You have the package?" the figure said, eyeing the box.

Rotty held out the white box and it was replaced with a small stack of kruge.

The figure's face lit up as the examined the contents. "Maple syrup and chocolate? You know me so well."

"See you tomorrow, Nina," Rotty said.

The two exchanged a nod before they each split up, heading back into the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> I am shocked I haven't posted anything for this fandom yet, I love SOC so much


End file.
